<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SBI/授权翻译】Family Video 家庭录像带 by AnnaBrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584953">【SBI/授权翻译】Family Video 家庭录像带</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBrown/pseuds/AnnaBrown'>AnnaBrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, No angst - yet, Video Tapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBrown/pseuds/AnnaBrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>站在摄像机后面的男人说话了。</p><p>“好了，男孩们，摄影马上开始-3 2 1 开始！”Phil笑了，透过镜头看着自己的两个大儿子，Wilbur和Techno，“对着摄像机对面的男孩挥手打招呼！”</p><p>“hi，摄像机！”棕发的那位挥了挥手，“我的名字是Wilbur，我已经8岁了。”</p><p>译者注：<br/>欢迎来到又一期你家太太不说人话（语言充满诗意）而你的英语水平只有小学生水准的同人文授权翻译（大雾）</p><p>本人理科生，没考过四六级，且有打字不喜欢加标点符号的坏习惯，如有理解困难等问题一概是译者的锅，有条件的请去看原作，给原作者留下一个kudo（免费而且不需注册账号）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SBI/授权翻译】Family Video 家庭录像带</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830182">Family Videos</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator">Lillian_nator</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译者的Note：<br/>这篇写于12月2号，Techno是大哥的设定还没有官宣（虽说这个官设马上就被Techno推翻了），这里的Wilbur是作者私设的大哥</p><p>Anyway, please enjoy：）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>录像开始……<br/>播放➢<br/>拍摄时间：12.01.04（译者注：大陆日期顺序为04.12.01）</p><p>摄影开始了，镜头聚焦于两个男孩身上，一位是粉发，另一个是棕发。他们看上去好像在玩某种火车模型套装。棕发男孩更靠近摄像头一些。</p><p>起居室看上去很暖和，灯光充满了整间屋子，男孩们身前的炉火烧得正旺。被子和靠枕被胡乱地扔在他们身后的沙发上，使得这地方更有了家的感觉，温馨而舒适。</p><p>在房间的左边一角似乎有个婴儿的玩乐护栏，有个金发的婴儿躺在里面。摄像机的镜头时不时移向那个角落，显示着摄像的人关注着幼子的一举一动。</p><p>站在摄像机后面的男人说话了。</p><p>“好了，男孩们，摄影马上开始-3 2 1 开始！”Phil笑了，透过镜头看着自己的两个大儿子，Wilbur和Techno，“对着摄像机对面的男孩挥手打招呼！”</p><p>“hi，摄像机！”棕发的那位挥了挥手，“我的名字是Wilbur，我已经8岁了。”</p><p>棕发男孩爬上脸颊的笑容感染了Phil，他露出了温柔的微笑：“向我们介绍一下自己，Wil。”</p><p>“Well，”Wilbur大大的棕色眼睛直直地看向Phil，“我今年8岁了，”他咯咯笑道，“我己经说过这个了Dad。”</p><p>Phil摸了摸自己大儿子的头：“继续，你做的很棒，bud。”</p><p>Wilbur扳着指头列举了有关自己的事实：“我最喜欢的颜色是黄色。我现在上三年级了。我特别喜欢读《好奇猴乔治》（译者注：国外知名儿童绘本）。而且我是Dad的最爱。”</p><p>“哦，真的吗？”Phil被大儿子滑稽的争宠行为逗乐了，“你是这么想的吗？”</p><p>“我是这么认为的。”男孩咯咯地笑着，回头看着自己的兄弟，“Techno，Techno到你了。”</p><p>牵着Wilbur的手，Techno放下了之前在玩的火车模型，看向Phil。</p><p>“你好呀，摄像机。”Techno低下头，轻声说道。</p><p>“嘿，Bud！”Phil屈膝跪下，使自己和5岁的孩童处于一个水平高度，“介意告诉我一些有关你的事吗？”</p><p>Techno看着Phil，微微摇了摇头：“我的名字是Techno，我有这么大了！”他伸出自己的右手，五根手指全部张开。</p><p>“这就对了，Tech！”Phil看着男孩渐渐在摄像头下放松自如的讲话，鼓励道。</p><p>“我最喜欢的颜色是，额，红色，但我觉得我有可能会把它改成粉色。我现在在上幼儿园！还有，我，额，我真的很喜欢和我的玩偶一起玩。”</p><p>“你做的很棒，Techno！”Phil称赞了粉发的男孩，笑到嘴角咧到耳根（grinning from ear to ear），“现在，你要稍微安静一些，”Phil把手举到嘴前，做了个噤声的动作，“我要去和Tommy打招呼了。”</p><p>“好的，Papa。”Techno小声说道，回去继续和Wilbur一起玩火车了。</p><p>摄像机在Phil移动到婴儿玩乐护栏的过程中失了焦，护栏里面躺着一个差不多10个月大的婴儿，半睡半醒地蹬着毯子。婴儿穿着驯鹿模样的连身衣，和温暖的房间及冬日的节日气氛相得益彰。</p><p>“嘿Toms，”随着摄像头聚焦在婴儿的身上，Phil说道，“对摄像头打招呼。”</p><p>小婴儿狐疑地冲镜头挥了挥手，然后用他那大大的蓝色眼睛看着自己的父亲。他发出咯咯的咕哝声，用背部扭动着。</p><p>“你睡得怎么样，Bud？”一只手进入了镜头，是Phil捏住了Tommy的鼻子。</p><p>婴儿盯着那只作怪的手看了一会儿，（译者注：原文用了cross eyed即斗鸡眼，但是太煞风景了所以译者把它删掉了）然后用自己的左手握住了Phil的手指。他的手是那么的娇小，几乎无法环住Phil的食指。</p><p>“我很自豪你能睡过你的一整个午后小睡，你知道吗？”Phil看着Tommy的双眼，声音中的宠爱快要溢了出来。</p><p>摄像机移动了，镜头再次重新聚焦，Phil似乎把它放在了支架上继续录像。他现在也出现在了镜头里，把Tommy从护栏里抱出来，后者还握着他的手指。金色头发的父亲眼下有明显的乌青，脸上满是疲惫和困倦。他的下巴上冒着胡子茬，头发也有些许的凌乱，尽管那看上去是有意为之。即便如此，他疲倦的面容也无法掩盖眼中对自己孩子们的喜爱。他把Tommy抱了起来，走向了摄像机。</p><p>“你是我三个儿子中唯一一个一岁之前能安稳地睡过每一个午后小睡而且晚上睡觉也不会闹腾的。”Phil对怀里蓝眼睛的婴儿说着悄悄话，“作为最乖的小孩感觉怎么样？”</p><p>金发婴儿只是咯咯笑了两声，用手指戳着Phil的鼻子。Phil予以回击，鼻子紧贴着Tommy的，揉弄着Tommy的脸。金发孩童不停地咯咯笑，声音越来越大。</p><p>“我真为你感到骄傲Toms。瞧瞧你领先了多远（You’ve come a far way）。”他在Tommy的额头轻轻印下一吻。</p><p>“孩子们，”Phil呼唤道，为了不惊扰到Tommy，他并没有提高很大的音量，“过来跟摄像机说再见！”</p><p>Wilbur冲了过来，中途被玩具和自己的双腿绊倒了好多次，Techno握着他的手，紧紧地跟在Wilbur身后。</p><p>“拜拜，摄像机！”Wilbur激动地笑着，冲摄像头挥手作别。</p><p>“拜拜！”Techno跟着说道，笑得眼睛眯成了一条缝。</p><p>“说再见吧，Tommy。”Phil悄声说道。</p><p>婴儿仅仅发出了令人难懂的咕哝，随后潦草地对摄像头挥了挥手。</p><p>Phil倒抽了一口气：“干的漂亮Tommy！”</p><p> </p><p>摄像结束……<br/>暂停➢<br/>拍摄时间：12.01.04（译者注：大陆日期顺序为04.12.01）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者的Note：<br/>I wonder how dsmp! Phil thinks when he finds this old video…</p><p>Nothing lasts forever, does it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>